


six months

by U-F-Off (BroadwayyyBabyy)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Sad, angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayyyBabyy/pseuds/U-F-Off
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months. what did she do to deserve this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	six months

**Author's Note:**

> I may be continuing this

This had to be a joke. There was no way this was happening. He wasn't there. She was dreaming again.

She wished she was anywhere but there. She wished she was anyone but herself. She hadn't seen him in six months.

Why now, when she was wearing his sweatshirt? When her hair was a mess? When she wasn't wearing make up? Why now. Why ever.

But there he was, handsome as ever. The glint of mischeif in his eyes once again. She hadn't seen that look in so long...

"Marinette? Is that you?" Adrien inquired, approaching her in the nearly empty grocery mart.

"Uh, hey A-Adrien," Marinette greeted politely, swallowing the lump that had grown in her throat. He looked good.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. Not since.."

 _Not since you broke up with me_ , Mari thought bitterly to herself. Why was he speaking to her?

"Yeah, it's been a bit." Mari nodded awkwardly.

"How're you doing...?" He asked, pity in his eyes.

Pity. _Pity_. As is he had any right. As if he could read her thoughts. As if he had any idea what he'd done to her. How she'd lived the past six months. As if.

"I'm great!" She answered, far too enthusiastically, "Everything is really great! And you?"

There was something in her eyes. Anger. Fire. Determination. The things he once fell in love with. Adrien could see it clear as day. But something else too.

Hurt. It was a sliver of it, something only he'd detect.

"I've been good," he shrank back slightly, "It's good to see you."

"Yeah," Marinette said curtly, "I've got to get going, I'll see you around."

Hot tears prickled in her eyes a she rushed away, remembering their last encounter.

~

They had been fighting. They'd been doing that a lot, fighting over everything.

The vibrant love that used to flow between them was now tension, anger. She didn't know why.

She couldn't remember what they'd been fighing about, everything from that day was such a blur.

The only thing she remembered clearly was the look on his face when he said those final words.

_"I can't do this anymore!"_

He'd shouted them. His face was full of fury. He was unrecognizable to her. He was a stranger. In that moment, he was his father. Uncaring.

Marinette's reply was the thing that broke his demeanor. The thing that brought him out of his anger spell. The thing that made him realize what he'd done.

_"Then don't."_

And, with that, everything was over. She went Alya's a cried. She stayed there for a few weeks, while Alya picked up her things from Adrien's apartment. She moved out on her own.

~

She sat in her little red car in the parking lot and cried. _Sobbed_. She hated herself.

He was probably moved on. He probably had a girlfriend. He probably didn't miss her. He was probably happy. It wasn't fair.

After pulling herself together, she drove back to her apartent and collapsed on her couch. What a day.

She laid there patheically, watching baking show after baking show, crying softly.

**_Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. W h y._ **

She missed him. She missed him so much. She loved him. She was so fucking tired of loving him. Her cries were interrupted by the sound of her phone.

 

**_**BLOCKED NUMBER**_ **

_My sweatshirt has always looked good on you,_

_but today you looked like home_ _._

_Can we talk?_

 


End file.
